Picking up the Pieces
by Airstrike
Summary: Sams expecting someone, Flash is critically injured and Napalms having a nervous breakdown. What else could possible go wrong? All OC charecters... just a little piece I wrote... Reviews welcome!


_S_am - Heyo... Just thought I would upload this... its a little private, but seeing as its mine I'll do what I want with it! X3 Oh and just to add... I'm sorta going through a little 'depressed' stage at the moment... I hope it doesn't affect my work too much... Roll ze Disclaimer of death!

**_D_ISCLAIMER -OF DEATH- : I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!! BUT I ALWAYS USE MY OWN CHARECTERS OR THE CHARECTERS OF PEOPLE I KNOW OF WHICH I HAVE ASKED FOR THEIR STRICT PERMISSION! BUT THATS NO THE CASE IN THIS FIC! I SAY AGAIN, I ALWAYS USE ME OCS! SOME NAMES MIGHT BE THE SAME AS OTHERS THOUGH... XD**

* * *

_Designation - Subject : 5AM. A.K.A Sam_

_-Begin Memory Playback Transmission-_

_Picking up the pieces_

It was one of those rare occasions that Sam wasn't in the radar room watching the scanner. Instead, she was in her quarters watching the scanners! Cannonball had literally thrown her out of there, demanding that her shift was over and that she needed some recharge.

_'But I can't... not with him on my mind...'_

She stared out of the cubby hole window blankly, daydreaming about nothing in particular. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore...

_'He promised he'd come back...'_ She yawned _'He promised...'_

**.:THUMP:.**

Sam jerked awake, hearing the usual sound of Firestom falling asleep on his floor.

"I got it!"

Sam sighed, standing up and heading out of her room. Sure enough, Firestorm lay collapsed on his floor, a few steps away from his desk where several data pads lay neatly stacked next to his computer. He looked so sweet asleep, almost like a sparkling. She sighed and smiled.

_'Guess I'll have to wake him up... No way I'm gonna be able to get him to his berth alone...'_

"Firestorm... Come on dude wake up" Firestorm twitched, being woken from his recharge seconds after he'd entered it. His light grey optics ventured to Sam wearily, then to the floor realising where he was. He yawned, shaking his head.

"I did it again didn't I..."

"Yep. But you got further than usual" Sam smiled. Firestorm sighed and sat up slowly, stretching and clicking his back into place. Sam moved back to allow him to get up.

"G'night Sam..." Sam nodded then left the room, making sure Firestorm headed towards his berth. After that she headed back towards her quarters.

A little way down the hall, she froze, hearing the sound she was waiting for outside. Jets. Silent and swift, completely different to Airstrike. Making sure nobody saw her, Sam bolted to the airlocks, grabbing her jetpack from the weapons room on the way.

* * *

_Darkness._ That's all he could see. And it terrified him. He tried to shout out for someone, anyone, but his vocal processors didn't want to respond. Doorwings fluttering, a young mech searched around aimlessly, tears streaming down his small cheeks. He felt nothing. He heard nothing. Nothing telling him he was alive. Nothing telling him he'd be ok. No one protecting him... He gasped, a small noise sounding from somewhere. He looked to his left and saw a light. It was small, but it was there, penetrating the darkness. Someone was calling him... Someone in the light...

_'Flash...'_

He wandered towards the light, everything suddenly coming back. It was quick and sudden, every emotion, feeling, thought rushing back in one sudden rush. And it hurt. Alot.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

Skartplug reeled backwards "Flash! Flash its ok!" He stood back up and headed for the terrified youngling, putting the two shock chords down as he went.

"Flash its Skartplug... Kid can you hear me?"

Flash breathed quickly, his mangled body shaking. He couldn't breathe properly. Why couldn't he breathe? Why couldn't he feel his lower body? What had happened? It was all so fast... He couldn't remember.

"Flash! Listen to me you have to calm down!"

He could hear Skartplug, but he couldn't see him. Where was he? He looked around, Skartplug coming into veiw.

"S-S-S-S-Sk **AHHH**!"

"Calm down Flash... breathe deeply.. thats it..." Skartplug looked into the younglings terror filled optics. Flash stared back, tears streaming down his face. Skartplug looked away, trying desperatly not to snap under the pressure. He shouldn't be here in his medbay. None of it should've happened. He shouldn't be here right now, fighting for his life. It shouldn't have happened!

Flash breathed deeply, still shaking. Skartplug was appearing then disappearing in his blurred vision as the darkness tried to consume him again. He didn't want to go back...

"Flash... Come on kid stay awake!" Flash jolted awake. No. He wouldn't go back. Never.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the otherside of the Freelancers Headquarters, Napalm collapsed on his beaten up berth, tears threatening to penertrate the once strong mechs face. His hands leaked liquids slowly as he pounded his berth again, the tears finally winning and falling as he reeled over the battle. He had taken Flash out to his favourite planet. They called it Iceatopia, seeing as it was like one huge ice rink. They had been having fun, until the Decepticons had found them...

* * *

_"Flash!" Napalm was thrown to the ground again as he tried his best to edge towards the youngling laying unconchious in the corner. Decepticon after decepticon came and went from his form, each of them hurting him in some way. Gunshots sounded from behind, telling him reinforcements had arrived._

_"Die traitor!" Napalm felt a pang in his arm as a pole was jammed through his shoulder. He cried out, shooting the Decepticon at point blank range. Without thinking, Napalm saw his chance and pulled the pole out, yelping as he pushed it aside. He had to be with Flash no matter what._

_"Stop him!" three Decepticons grabbed him as one moved close to Flash. Napalm struggled violantly as he was hauled to his feet. The forth picked Flash up by his helm. The childs optics were closed tightly, no sign of life emitting from him at all. Napalm pulled and struggled, he had to be with him!_

_"LET HIM GO NOW!"_

_"My my Napalm... It seems you've gotten a soft spot for the child..." Napalm froze. Looking to his left, he saw Megatron approaching, his energon sword flashing in his hand. He felt his spark run cold as he saw his corse._

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Napalm tugged at all his might, finally managing to throw the three Decepticons off of him. Megatrons walk turned into a run towards him as he braced for impact. The impact never came..._

_"Napalm! Get Flash and go! Skarts is waiting outside in the ship! Go!" Cannonball bellowed, smashing Megatrons face against the ground as Napalm shot at the Decepticon holding Flash, making him drop the frightenly quiet youngling. Napalm grabbed him, immeadiatly searching for any source of life. A spark beat, a noise, anything he could find!_

_"F-F-Flash?! Come on kid! Flash you can't die on me!"_

_"Napalm! Go now!"_

_Napalm wasted no more time and ran out of the damaged ship, debris showering him as he ran. He kept the still youngling close, panic streaming through his spark as he reached the exit. He saw Skartplug and Syndrome waiting for him as he made it out..._

_"What have I done..."_

* * *

Napalm attacked his berth again, glancing over at the smaller one located on the opposite side of the room. He quickly looked away, his breathing turning into gasps as he curled up. He wanted to see Flash. He wanted to hold him.. protect him... He wanted to tell him its going to be alright again...

"I-I've failed him..." Napalm broke down and burst into tears, repeatedly punching his berth.

"You'll break your hand if you keep doing that"

The distraut mech looked up, seeing a large green form in the doorway through his blurry optics. He narrowed them.

"Yeah!? And what would you know Cannonball?!"

Cannonball kept his emotions in check, casually crossing the room in a few easy strides and straight up to Napalms berth. Napalm sat up and looked away. What did this glitch want?

"You shouldn't bottle your feelings up you know"

"Leave me alone."

Cannonball raised an optic ridge "It's bad for you and can create outbursts like the one you just had"

"I said leave me alone!"

Cannonball placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Napalm sniffed, then stared at the ceiling as he felt another rush of tears stinging at his optics. Cannonball smiled slightly.

"It's ok to cry you know..."

Napalm shook his head "I failed him Cannons... I-I thought I could look after him... I couldn't protect him I-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence, breaking down once more. Cannonball patted Napalm on the back, allowing the ex-Decepticon the privalige of leaning on him.

"That's it Napalm... just let it all out..."

"He could be dead Cannons..."

"Or he could not" Napalm looked up at the thick plated warrior who smiled "Think about it. If he was dead, do you think you'd be still around?"

Napalm scowled "We arn't bonded Cannonball"

"I know that. But theres a connection between you like between me and Sam. Its sorta like... a friendship thing. You can feel when the other is definatly gone ya know?"

Napalm nodded. Come to think of it, he could feel something... a small twitch... something telling him his care was alright, that his little Flash was going to be ok. He had ignored it until now, too wrapped up on his own emotions to feel it. He looked back at Cannonball and smiled, wiping his optics.

"He's gonna be ok..."

Cannonball smiled back "That's the sprit"

* * *

"Your late" Sam crossed her arms, relaxing on an asteroid surrounding the ship. A dark jet-like Transformer approached, his dark red visor flashing in recognition. He looked around cautiously and Sam sighed, shaking her head.

"I wasn't followed, and this areas out of our camera range. You should know that by now"

The form nodded, wandering over and sitting down next to the rock, bringing his height to around the same size as the small female.

"Sorry... I was held up"

Sam scoffed "You say that everytime we meet and your late!"

"It's tricky... you should know that"

She sighed "Yeah yeah I know... Sorry Sky it's just stressful for me at the moment"

"Why do you insist on calling me Sky?" The mechs visor flash again, as if he had been scanning the area. He relaxed slightly. Sam hugged her knees.

"What you want me calling you Sky Shadow constantly? Its just a nickname"

Sky Shadow continued to look around. Sam snapped "We're safe out here Sky! Sheesh relax will ya!"

"Sorry... You know how it is"

Sam took a deep breath to cool herself down. Her small unique systems whirred and she shuddered, a small groan of protest coming from her shoulder. Sky noticed and turned, tilting his head to the side.

"I know... and I'm sorry. It's just... Our youngest member, Flash, was critically hurt today... Its just so hard to stay positive about it all" she sniffed, closing her eyes "Even Skarts don't know if he'll live or not..."

Sky Shadow's face looked at the ground. He didn't know the youngling, but he had watched through a window as he and Napalm had wandered to the common room to get some energon. He was adorable. The way his door wings twitched and reacted with his emotions, the look on his cute yet constantly frightened face, the way he'd start panicking if left alone. He watched over them all.

Sometimes, he just wanted to enter the base and be one of them. Sometimes, he just wished he was in their shoes. Able to communitcate with others without the risk of being exposed. Sure, he had a few contacts, Sam being one of them, but he couldn't rely on them completely.

"He'll live..." Sam looked at the jets cracked visor. "How do you know for sure?"

"He's a strong kid. I saw what happened, I was there..."

Sam opened her mouth to argue, but he beat her too it "There was nothing I could do without exposing myself. You know I can't do that. And besides, I would've done more bad then good if I showed up"

Sam closed her mouth and continued to stare into space. The vastness was just mezmerising to her, how it seemed to just keep going until there was nothing but pure blackness...

"Sam?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry I was late..."

Sam sighed "Stop apologising. It isn't easy for you to get here... I'm just happy you came really" She smiled slightly, turning to face him. He smiled back, putting a large arm around the smallers back.

"So. You gonna tell me what happened in this fight?" She nodded in reply, searching her small memory banks before re-telling him exactly what had happened.

* * *

"Ya wanted me Skarts?" Syndrome entered the medbay, immeadiatly rushing over to the screaming younglings side. Flash looked up at him from the medical berth, tears streaming down his faceplates as Skartplug worked on a large wound on his other side.

"I need you to calm him down before I have to sedate him" Skartplug didn't look up from his work as he carefully cleaned around the wound to finish the damage. He carefully noted down points about it as he worked. Syndrome blinked a few times.

"Why me?"

"Because I can't do it myself and Napalms not in a fit state at the moment" He looked up a little bit "Cannonball reported he's having some sort of emotional breakdown because of all this"

"Poor bloke" Flash screamed again, his small red frame shivering. Syndrome held his hand and sat down in a chair beside him. He couldn't do much for the youngling besides be there for him. Flash gripped his hand tighter as Skartplug worked.

"Can't ya give him sumin for the pain?"

"I have! His sensors are too sensative and delicate for them to respond properly!"

"Ah..."

Flash shut his eyes tightly, his weak grip increasing ever so slightly as he whimpered. He was still crying, still panicking. One of his broken wings twitched and shook nervously. Syndrome knew he wouldn't be able to stay for long. He, like almost all the others at the base, couldn't stay with the child for long when he was hurt. It wasn't because they didn't want to... it was just hard to watch.

"It's alright Flash... Calm down Skarts is gonna get ya better alright?"

"W-w-wheres Napalm?" He knew that was coming. Primus... how was he going to explain why he couldn't come?

"He's in your quarters waiting for you..."

"W-why isn't he here? I-I wanna see him!" Flash cried out, jerking towards Syndrome as Skartplug carefully repaired the damage.

"I can't let him in the medbay Flash" Skartplug filled in for Syndrome, turning Flash's attention for a little while. Syndrome used this little space of time to look away from the child and wipe away some tears that had been residing in his optics. It was painful to watch...

"W-why?" Flash started crying again "I want Napalm!"

"I promised Napalm I'd fix you up for him before he saw you. You wouldn't want him to see you like this would you?" It was a white lie basically, but the medic knew it should buy him some time.

Basically, he'd had to get Airstrike and Bullet to literally drag him out of the medbay before he could start work on Flash. He had been kicking and screaming like a sparkling, doing everything to try and stay with the child. Skartplug recalled he had even begged him, a trait uncommon in the ex-excecutioner.

"N-no..." Flash thought about how his guardian would react seeing him in this state. He would blow a fuse!

"See? Now just calm down. I'm done for now anyway" Skartplug snapped the newly applied casing shut, recieving a pained squeak from Flash as he relaxed a little. Syndrome released his hand.

"You need ta rest alright? I'm gonna go tell Napalm he can see you soon" Flash nodded, offlining his optics and eventually falling asleep. He slept sideways, seeing as his broken wings prevented him from laying properly. Syndrome stood back up and wandered over to Skartplug. The medic took one last look at Flash, then bolted for his office, allowing Syndrome to enter after him. With a nervous sigh, the medic fell to the ground, cluching his shaking frame.

"I-I can't do this anymore Drome..." Syndrome knelt beside him, slowly helping him off the ground.

"Don't be silly Skarts. You're doin great..."

"How am I a medic if I can't even help a youngling without loosing it?!" Skartplug pulled himself away from Syndrome, wandering over to his desk and dropping into the large black office chair behind it. Syndrome wandered over, keeping his optics peeled on the dark bot, concern written all over his face. He worried for him. He'd never thought that Skartplug, of all the mechs in the base, would be the one to loose his cool. He had to do something.

"It's hard Skarts! You can't just immeadiatly be able to keep a straight face when working in such difficult circumstances!"

Skartplug smacked his head onto the desk, his hands resting on the back of his helm "Hard?! Drome it's tearing me apart! I'm not cut out to be a medic... I never was meant to BE a medic! My entire family was built up of warriors! I was meant to follow the family tradition! But no! I had to chicken out and become a docbot!"

Syndrome sighed. There was just no reasoning with medics... "Listen to me Skarts. You're a great medic-"

"No I'm not..."

"Yes ya are! And don't interrupt!"

"Syndrome I couldn't fix a bike let alone a mech!"

"Stop putting yaself down!" Syndrome grabbed the medic by his shoulders, forcing him to look up at him square in the optics. Skartplug looked blankly then looked away, his bottom lip trembling slightly.

"Now shut up and listen to me! You gotta pull yourself together! Flash is hurt! You can't just give up on him now after you've come so far!"

A tear ran down the medics cheek "I can't do it!"

"You can!"

"I can't! Drome I just ca-" his sentence was cut short as he was sent sprawling to the floor. Syndrome unclenched his fist as he wandered over to the medic.

"You're going to listen to me and you'll listen NOW Skartplug! You CANNOT just give up! Now pull yourself TOGETHER!"

Skartplug fell silent, taking in Syndromes words. He was right as usual... he couldn't just give up! If he stopped now, Flash might never recover... could he live with that on his concionse? Could he live through his life knowing he'd let a youngling die because he didn't think he could do it?

"Skarts..." Skartplug looked up, a darkened ring forming around his optic. He smiled weakly. Syndrome smiled back, helping him up.

"You alright now?"

Skartplug nodded confidently, standing straight and brushing off some dust. He smiled.

"Pass me a wrench"

* * *

"And thats basically it in a nut shell..." Sam shrugged, taking a sip of a bottle of Dr Pepper Sky Shadow had brought for her. The assassian rubbed her back gently, releving all the stress and tension. The backrub and good gesture of a bottle of Sam's favourite drink wasn't unusual on his visits, as this was usually how they spent the time. Sam sighed, leaning into his freakishly large finger as he whirled little circles into her back.

"So how do you think the Decepticons found them?"

"I dunno... thats what I've been wondering"

"Tracker perhaps?"

Sam shook her head "Nah. Napalm would've picked up the signal and both of them had been checked before hand. Probably just a random occurance..."

"Wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Exactly"

Sky Shadow checked his internal chronometer. He had stayed over the time he usually did... "Sam..."

Sam leaned forward, ending her backrub. She smiled slightly "I know I know. You gotta go"

The dark jet nodded, his red visor flashing before he stood up to leave. Sam stood up too, stretching her aching joints. She smiled "I'll see you around sometime... thanks for listening"

"No problem. It's what I'm here for" he turned to leave but stopped, looking over his shoulder "Keep an eye on my lil bro alright?"

Sam nodded "Don't worry. He might be crazy, but he's in safe hands"

"Alright. See you later..." with nothing more said, Sky Shadow disappeared into the darkness of space, leaving nothing behind showing he had been there. Sam sighed, turning to walk in the opposite direction towards the ship. She glanced at the dark purple insignia on the side of the ship, and the large red paint slash through it that Cannonball had done on their arrival. She smiled, staring at the blue insignia inprinted on the sweatband on her left arm.

"I should really get Strike to go over that..."

* * *

The door opened, and Napalm was first there. Skartplug smiled.

"You can see him now"

Napalm sighed with relief, entering the medbay once the medic had moved out of the way. He smiled, seeing the red youngling on the berth awake and smiling back at him. One wing fluttered from his back, the spot where the other one lay patched over lightly, showing its temporary removal.

"Napalm!" Flash chirped happily, reaching out for the dark blue mech to hug him. Napalm complied quickly, capturing the smaller in a warm and gentle embrace. He sniffed, a couple of tears falling from his face. Flash broke the hug, looking at him worried.

"W-whats wrong?"

Napalm wiped his tears "I really did think I'd lost you this time..."

Flash blinked "I-I thought I had lost you too... b-but you promised you'd never leave me... so I won't leave you either"

Napalm smiled, choking on his falling tears as he stared at the child "I'll never leave you Flash"

Flash sniffed "D-don't Napalm" he smiled "You'll start me off..."

Skartplug watched from afar as the two bots hugged and talked. He smiled, an energon cube being shoved into his hand. Syndrome stood beside him, one foot leant against the wall as he sipped his own cube.

"Like a joey with its mother ey Skarts?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry bout hittin ya earlier on..."

Skartplug sipped from his cube "Don't worry about it. It kinda helped" he faced him "You made me see sense..."

Syndrome smiled "Anytime"

The two stood in silence for a little while, listening to the two as they exchanged words and hugs. After a little while Flash yawned, Napalm settling him down for a well needed recharge. Skartplug wandered over to make sure both of them were properly settled, and eventually allowing Napalm to stay the night. Syndrome turned to leave quietly as Flash slowly dropped off to sleep.

"Syndrome?" Skartplug whispered, ushering him out the door so he didn't wake up the child. Syndrome turned.

"What is it?"

Skartplug smiled "Thanks again..."

"Don't mention it Skarts. Just don't make me have ta do that again alright?"

"Heh ok..."

"Catch ya later..." Syndrome turned to leave. Skartplug perked up "Yeah... oh and Syndrome"

"Yeah?"

Skartplug tilted his head "Whats a joey?"

* * *

_S_am - Zer we go! Now I must dash before the others find this... I am DEAD if they do seeing as none of them know who Sky is... XD Laterz bruv! Peace out!

_-End of Transmission-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


End file.
